REMEMBER ROBIN The Darkness Awaits
by SladinForever
Summary: REMEMBER ROBIN book 4/5—Set after RR3—After a horrid nightmare, Red and Raven go into Robin's subconscious, to try and heal his troubled mind. They discover a strange darkness with three surprises awaiting them. What will happen?
1. Troubled Mind

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this plot

**Summary: **Book 5—Set right after RR3—After a horrid nightmare, Red and Raven go into Robin's subconscious, to try and heal his troubled mind. They discover a strange darkness with three surprises awaiting them. What will happen?

Inspired by the band Dead by Sunrise

**SladinForever**

* * *

Despite being back home where he belonged, Robin hadn't returned to normal. It would take weeks, possibly months, to feel a hundred percent better. He denied becoming the leader of the Teen Titans and his colors. Red had taken several days off from work at a time to be with him. No one dared leave him all alone. The only time he had privacy was when he was sleeping. Or trying to sleep, anyway. He vividly remembered most of his dreams. Some had been perfectly normal, like a walk on the beach with his boyfriend. Most, however, were filled with nightmares and visions of darkness. Robin would wake up, drenched in sweat and eyes wide. It seemed the only thing that calmed him down was to sit in his tub, letting icy cold water hit him from the shower head. He would curl up as he sat on the floor, hugging his knees and shaking from the cold.

It was a month and one week since returning to Jump City and Robin sat with Changeling on the couch, watching him play Space Monkeys 5 on the big screen. It was just the two of them while Red was working and the Titans were taking care of a small bank robbery. Robin was spacing off, his eyes drooping from lack of sleep. Changeling finished the level he was on and then sat back to wait for the score to add up. He glanced at Robin, who was rubbing his left eye.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Robin perked up slightly as he looked at him. Changeling was smiling sincerely at him. The older boy blinked. "Talk about what?"

Changeling paused his game, cutting off the sound as the next level started to play. "Whatever it is you're thinking about."

Robin looked away, his eyes narrowing. "I don't want to."

Changeling's ears fell. "Are you ever going to talk about it?" Robin shrugged. "You should soon. Bottling it up never helped anyone."

"I don't want to look weak to you guys."

Changeling smiled softly. "Well, to be fair, you've looked weak every time we saw you while you were away. Does that scare you or something? Looking weak?" Robin nodded. "It's okay, dude. Weak or not, we still care about you. We have our strength still, despite seeing you this way."

Robin didn't reply and he stayed silent. Changeling sighed quietly, grabbed his wireless controller, and unpaused his game. A few minutes later and the other Titans returned.

"We're back," Raven said, reaching for the nearest book. She sat next to Robin, flipping to her bookmarked place. "The HIVE Trio was trying to rob a bank. Apparently, they have nowhere to go and are trying to get away with stealing to make a living." She paused, glancing at Robin out of the corner of her eye. "Jinx asked about you."

Sighing, Robin got up and walked past Changeling. He rubbed the back of his head as he headed for the kitchen. Cyborg was making a turkey sandwich. Robin grabbed the carton of milk.

"Hey, Rob, want a sandwich?" the big man asked.

Robin grabbed a glass from the dishwasher. "Not hungry." He poured half a glass of milk and quickly drank it before setting it in the sink. He put the milk away. "I'm going to rest until dinner."

Cyborg patted his shoulder when he grabbed a can of soda. "Okay, Red's bringing home pizza," he said, walking back to his sandwich. "One of us will come get you when he comes home."

Starfire floated up to Robin as he was heading for the double doors. "Will you go to the mall with me tomorrow?" she asked cheerfully.

Robin looked at her, unsure. Somehow he couldn't say 'no' to her big smile. He nodded.

"Yeah, sure."

"Thank you, friend!"

Robin was surprised when she hugged him tightly, almost crushing his ribs and arms. His eyes narrowed after a few seconds.

"Star?"

Starfire quickly let go, realizing what she had done. "I am sorry, Robin. I will let you do the resting."

She floated away. Robin looked discouragingly at everyone briefly before looking away and entering the hall. The door slid closed behind him. He reached his room in seconds, the door sliding open to allow access. A heavy sigh escaped him while he stumbled towards his bed, which he hadn't bothered to make after waking up that morning. He was so unorganized these days and even thinking about making his bed never crossed his mind. Turning sideways, Robin fell onto the edge of his bed, bringing his legs up. He scooted back with the use of his feet and hip. Laying his head on his pillow, he grabbed his plain white, cotton sheet and pulled it up to his chest. Grabbing his other pillow, he hugged it to his chest and then closed his eyes. Soon, his world drifted into darkness.

* * *

Robin was with Starfire at the mall, her arm looped with his. He seemed cheerful to be with her.

"I want to do the painting of toenails. Or maybe you wish to do something fun?"

Robin smiled. "Why don't you go do that while I get something to drink for us?"

"Yes, please!"

Nodding, Robin dropped her off at the nail salon and then headed for the food court. Some people glanced his way, but he didn't notice. Reaching a Starbucks, he was about to order when he saw the cashier. It was a woman with long red hair. She was glaring at him and crying.

"You killed my son!"

Robin's eyes widened. The mall scenery began to change and swirl around him. Stepping hesitantly back, he looked around and saw people walking towards him in all directions. They were all covered in blood from the chest down, their clothes getting stained. They left a bloody trail in their wake. They all started to yell at him, pretty much saying the same thing: _you killed me! Why?_ Soon their screams and cries filled his head. Dropping to one knee, Robin grabbed his head, trying to drown them out.

"No, stop it. I'm sorry. I had no choice." The voices grew more frequent and louder. Robin clenched his eyes shut, growling. "Stop it! I didn't want any of it to happen! I had no choice! Please, stop it! STOP IT!"

* * *

Robin's door slid open and Raven rushed in. Robin was sitting on his bed, holding his head and screaming. The other Titans appeared, staring at the scene, looking worried.

"Get away! Please!"

"Robin, calm down!"

"Stop it!"

"Robin!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO!"

With her hand glowing, Raven slammed it against Robin's forehead, forcing his head back. His screaming slowly died down and his eyes rolled up into his head. Cyborg strode over and helped lower his body down. Raven moved her hand away and let out a breath.

"What did you do to him?"

Robin was still and quiet, his eyes closed.

"I put his mind at ease, which made him sleep," Raven replied. "I told him he would have nightmares for a while. There isn't much I can do to help him."

Cyborg rubbed his head. Changeling turned into a scruffy puppy and jumped up onto the bed, cuddling with Robin on his chest. Starfire stood at the foot of his bed.

"Is there some way to get into his mind and pinpoint the nightmares?" Cyborg asked. "You know, like, to remove them or something?"

Raven stared at Robin a few seconds before turning away. "I'll explain something to you in the living room," she said, walking out the door. Changeling stayed with Robin as the others left. Cyborg and Starfire sat on the couch while Raven stood in front of them. "Deep in the subconscious, something triggers the nightmares to appear. Or lets them out, figuratively. Remember that Osmosis Jones movie we watched with Beast Boy once?"

"Yeah, the one with the blood cells and white blood cells that were like people?" Cyborg asked.

"Yes, when the bad guy went into Frank's subconscious, there were movie reels playing on thousands of screens," Raven said. "Robin has something like that as well. But there's another place that they didn't show in the movie. For mentally ill people, a new place in the mind appears behind all of those screens. That is where the sane thoughts are kept. No one knows what it looks like unless you've been there. I haven't and I've never heard of anyone seeing it."

"Do you know how to get there?" Starfire asked.

"Yes," Raven said. "I think Red and I should go there at some point."

"What happens if you manage to find this place and get in?"

"I have no idea," Raven told Cy. "I don't know what's inside because it's different for each person."

"Well, I have a hunch on what could be in there," Cyborg said.

"Yes, Robin's mind is full of evil things," Starfire said. "Can they be destroyed?"

Raven shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe. I don't know if I would want to risk it though. The mind is fickle."

"Well, for Robin, it's worth a try," Cyborg said. "I want him to get better as soon as possible."

"We all do."

The room became silent for a bit. Starfire looked up. "How long will it take for Robin to get better?"

"I don't know an exact day," Raven said, "but it'll be a few months. We have to make him comfortable and try to get him back to the way he used to be. We can't do it too fast or it will overwhelm him. Red told me he doesn't want to be touched or hear certain things being said. Slade's name is strictly taboo for now."

Cyborg and Starfire nodded. They got up and went to do some chores. Meanwhile, Changeling was licking Robin's cheek with his small tongue, giving him big, doe eyes. He was laying in between his arm and side, snuggling up close to him.

_'We hate seeing you like this, Robin,' _he thought. _'I wish you would talk to us.'_

Robin's door slid open and Raven walked in. "Changeling, I need you to sweep the kitchen. I don't want Robin waking up with you touching him. I don't want him to hurt you."

Licking his cheek one more time, Changeling stood up and slowly stepped backwards. Turning, he jumped down to the floor and then turned back. He looked disheartened.

"I hate seeing him so vulnerable," he said as the two friends walked down the hall. "I asked him if he wanted to talk, but he declined."

Raven nodded. "It will take him a few weeks to adjust," she said as they entered the main room. "We can't push him too far too fast. He needs space."

"Yeah." As Raven and Changeling did kitchen duty, the Empath explained about Robin's mind from before. "So it's kinda like when Cy and I went into your mirror world?"

"Yes, but instead of my emotions, he will have something else," Raven said, using her magic to put dishes in the dishwasher. "I don't know what though. And I don't know if it will look like some kind of world like in my mirror."

Changeling nodded, sweeping dirt and dust into the entryway of the kitchen. Cyborg was vacuuming while Starfire washed windows. Back in the bedroom, Robin started to awaken. He opened his eyes and slowly sat up. He was glad to see his empty room instead of the mall or darkness from his nightmare. Sighing, he got up and went to his closet. On the floor was a large safe. He turned the knob three times, moving to numbers correlating to his birthday. There was a click then and the door opened, revealing its contents. Fog came out of the invisible fridge with several medium-sized bottles of alcohol inside. No one, not even Red, knew about it. Robin wanted to keep it that way.

Taking out a half empty bottle, Robin left the door open a crack to keep the cold in, but without letting it lock. He stood up straight and turned around, twisting off the cap. He placed the top to his mouth as he walked back to his bed. Sitting down, he gulped down a lot. For three seconds he'd pause and then drink some more.

_I was really on my way to get my priorities straight.  
How do you do that?  
By getting drunk off my ass._

Robin lowered the bottle and snorted at it. "I thought I had left the three of you behind me." Sniffing, Robin stood up and placed the bottle back in the fake safe. He closed the door and turned the knob a few times before using the bathroom. Once done, he returned to his bed and laid on his side. His hands were in front of his face, his narrowed eyes looking past them. Out of nowhere a few seconds later, tears formed in his eyes and then fell. Closing them, he quickly wiped the tears away. "Stupid…"

Sniffing, Robin closed his eyes, gripping his pillow now. His body shook lightly as he tried not to sob out loud. An hour later and Raven left to get Red. She appeared in the back room of the pizza place and then walked into the kitchen. Liz was putting a pizza in the oven when she arrived.

"Evening, Raven," she said with a smile. She closed the oven door. "How's Robin?"

Raven sighed. "Not good I'm afraid." Red was starting to come out of the office. "He woke up screaming two hours ago."

Red looked up. "What?" he asked, hearing her. Raven turned to him. "Why was Robin screaming?"

"He was having a nightmare," Raven replied. "He kept saying to stop it. Whatever that means."

Sighing, Red ran his hand through his hair. "I don't know." He lowered his hand and looked up. "Our pizzas should be out soon."

Ten minutes to be exact. Grabbing the boxes and standing next to Raven, she teleported them away after saying good-bye. They reappeared in the tower kitchen. Red set the boxes down quickly because they were hot.

"Dinner," Raven said towards the living room.

The other Titans got up from the couch and went to grab a few slices of pizza. Red grabbed his and Robin's slices, placing them on one paper plate.

"I'm going to take this to Robin."

"Okay."

Red grabbed some napkins before heading for the hallway. He walked in and over to Robin's room. The door slid open and he walked in. Robin was sitting on his windowsill, staring out at the bay. The sun was just setting beyond the horizon.

"I have pizza." Robin didn't look away or reply. Grabbing the rolling chair, Red pulled it over and sat down, placing the plate on the sill next to his foot. "How was your day?"

"Not so good."

"Yeah," Red said solemnly. "Raven said you had a nightmare earlier." He paused, waiting for Robin to react—he didn't. "Want to talk about it?"

"No."

Red just nodded, biting absentmindedly into his pizza slice. He turned the chair to put his feet up on the windowsill, leaning back. Robin didn't move for a while.

"How do you feel now?" Red asked a few minutes later, grabbing his second slice. "Tired?"

Robin finally grabbed a slice of pizza and bit into it. "Yesh," he said, his tongue resting on the bottom of the slice.

The two boys ate in silence for the remainder of the meal. Red finished first, placing his hands behind his head after cleaning them with a napkin.

"You know you can always come talk to me, right?" he asked, glancing at Robin out of the corner of his eye. The teen didn't reply. Sitting up, Red looked encouragingly at him. "You know I listen all the way through before asking questions. It will be between you and me alone. Promise."

Robin stared out the window a minute longer before getting up and entering his bathroom. He slammed the door shut. Red stared at it and soon heard the shower going. Sighing, he grabbed the plate and stood up, leaving the room. In the shower, Robin had his hand against the wall in front of him, the jets raining down on him. He closed his eyes, allowing the tears to mix with the water.

* * *

"So tonight, you and I are going into Robin's mind to see what is going on." Raven had just gotten done explaining to Red about the 'back room' of Robin's subconscious. "We're going to wait until he's asleep."

Red nodded. "Okay."

"We're not going to tell Robin though," Raven added. "He would try stopping us if we did." Red nodded. "Okay, you have dish duty. I will let you know when Robin is asleep."

Nodding, Red went to the sink to start the dishes. Cyborg and Changeling were watching a documentary with Starfire in the main room, feeling reluctant. An hour passed before Robin got into bed, his wet hair matted down on his head, water dripping off the ends. He felt so drained and exhausted, that he fell asleep almost instantly. Fifteen minutes later and the Titans and Red entered his room.

"So we have to watch over your bodies?" Cyborg asked quietly.

"Yes," Raven said, sitting down and using her magic to make two circles with salt, a line connecting the two. "Red, sit next to me. Okay, now, close your eyes and relax your mind." Red did so, sitting cross-legged in his circle. Raven sat in the Lotus position, her fingers together. "We'll look like we're sleeping, but we're not." Starfire, Cyborg, and Changeling sat in between Raven and the windows. The Empath closed her eyes. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…"

A black glow started to form over the salt. It traveled around both circles and the connector. Then, the glow started to rise like jets of fire. They moved around Raven and Red. Picking up speed, the strange jets started to close in on them, maintaining the circle. Soon they came together to form a beam on the top of their heads. They sunk in and vanished. Red's head fell forward, his body relaxing. He managed to stay in his sitting position. Then, from both chests, two black souls burst out and flew towards Robin's sleeping form. They entered his body, zooming through strange lights that came at lightning speed.

The souls of Raven and Red traveled through Robin's blood stream, heading for his brain. A few seconds later and they arrived outside a black door with the word Subconscious etched in. The souls then turned into Raven and Red when they touched down. The thief swayed slightly, feeling dizzy.

"That was weird."

"The headache will pass." Raven walked up to the door. She grabbed the handle and turned it. "Let's go." Raven pushed open the door and the two friends walked in, the door slowly closing behind them. "Well, this is _nothing _like Changeling's movie."

What lay before them wasn't a bunch of giant screens. Instead, winding staircases zigzagged and turned in awkward directions, some upside down and facing sideways. There were also a bunch of doors. Red's headache returned.

"This is crazy," he said.

"Yes, it is," Raven said, closing her eyes. Her soul left her body and swiftly traveled all the way through the subconscious. It soon returned to her body and she opened her eyes. "This way." Red followed Raven towards a staircase that led up to a landing. They reached the top, a path lying before them. A raven's head was marked on the floor. "We follow the symbols and it will lead us to the door."

"Okay." For the next ten minutes they walked in random directions, the subconscious seemingly endless. Red was getting tired from all the stairs they took. Five minutes later and they reached a blood red door with the symbol on it. It pulsed with power as they approached. The door then swung open, revealing darkness beyond. "I feel scared all of a sudden."

Raven nodded. "Same here." Red nodded in agreement. "Well, we better get started. There's no telling what we find in here."

They both took deep breaths before stepping through the doorway, the door slowly closing behind them.


	2. The Darkness Awaits

Here's the next chapter. If you're reading or glanced at it, and you don't like where it is going or you are confused, let me know in a review and I will try to make it more bearable. I know this franchise isn't as popular as my Death Changes You story, but I want to know your thoughts. You don't have to sugar coat it either. Be as evil as you can be (that doesn't mean I want you to flame me and call me a shitty writer or something) Send me story ideas if you'd like and I will try to write it

Without further ado, enjoy and review!

**SladinForever**

* * *

Raven and Red were stunned to say the least. As far as the eye could see, there was absolutely nothing but darkness. They could see each other, however. Red glanced behind him and saw the outline of the door they came through. It was faintly glowing white. That and themselves was all that could be seen in the abyss. It was hard to say Raven and Red were standing on a floor or not. Staring at it long enough, the two felt a shiver go down their spines.

"This is too weird," Red said, stepping forward cautiously a few feet. Raven looked right and left. "I don't get it. Is this place supposed to be like insane asylums with white padded walls? Or is Robin's mind full of darkness and fear?"

Raven stepped up to stand next to him. "I haven't a clue." Taking a deep breath, she started walking. "We better get going. Who knows how long this goes."

Nodding, Red followed after Raven, making sure they stayed on a straight path from the door, not wanting to lose it. Who knew how to get out if they got lost. Red stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking around to hopefully see something else in that vast darkness. They both felt like they were walking in place instead of forward. Red wouldn't be surprised if that was the case. After what felt like hours, the two friends stopped to get a breather.

"Whatever it is we're supposed to be looking for, it could take days to find it I bet," Red said, looking behind him. The thought of walking in place was shot down. The glow from the door was almost gone. "I really don't like this."

"Neither do I," Raven agreed, forming energy around her hands. She held them out, the black glow moving away. A round platform that could fit both of them appeared, a white glow around the edge to prevent it from becoming invisible. "The mind is gigantic. We could be the size of ants in this place. We could probably walk all the way around and not reach the door again in weeks or months, maybe even years."

"Well, let's hope we don't have to walk that long," Red said, getting on the platform after Raven. "Or ride, in this case."

Once situated, the platform moved forward, much faster than when they walked. They stayed close to the floor, if you could even call it that. It was possibly just dark space with no boundaries at all. Raven was right, the mind was fickle. For what felt like the next few hours, Red and Raven traveled on her energy platform, looking in every direction for any signs of something or someone. They hoped for the latter.

"Do you feel something ominous?" Raven asked.

"I felt it ever since standing _outside_ the door."

"Well, it's getting more potent," the Empath said. "We might be getting somewhere."

Red sat down. "I hope so."

Raven increased the size of the platform, allowing her to sit as well. "I know how hard this is for you. Robin won't so much as let you touch his shoulder. Are you missing that close body contact at all?"

Red hummed lightly. "A little. But I understand why, so that's my reason for being okay with it. All he needs is time. I hope, while we're here, that whatever we have to do to get Robin back to his old self, we do it as soon as possible. Maybe this part of his mind is the key to his recovery." Raven couldn't argue with that. She, too, believed this was the key. She didn't know what this key looked like, but she had a good feeling she would know the second they saw it. Red suddenly sat up straighter, looking around. "Did you hear that?"

The platform stopped. Raven lowered it, their feet touching the floor. They both stood up and turned to the side so that they stood almost side-by-side. Red stepped forward, squinting. From very far away, he saw _something_.

"You see it too?" Raven asked.

"Yeah, I do." They looked at each other and gave a nod. Looking back, they started to run towards this speck. Minutes later and they could make it out to be a small child, maybe even a preteen or thirteen year old. Once they were closer, they could tell it was a boy with black hair. Red and Raven slowed to a walk, not wanting to scare him. The boy was just sitting in the dark, staring at his hands. "Stay here," Red whispered to Raven when they stopped a few feet away. The Empath stepped back as Red approached the boy. He stopped right behind him and swallowed. Sensing him there, the boy looked up and over his shoulder. Red's eyes widened. "Robin?"

Raven blinked. The boy stood up and stepped back.

"No, my name is Richard," he said, sounding like a younger Robin. "Who are you?"

Red was flabbergasted. What was going _on_? "Um, my name is Red." Raven appeared by his side. "This is Raven. Do you know where we are?"

Richard shook his head. "No idea," he said, sounding very mature for his age. "I've been here for as long as I can remember. I don't know how long though."

Red scratched his head. "How old are you?"

Richard shrugged. "I don't remember. I lost track of time a while ago."

Red and Raven looked at each other briefly. The thief looked at Richard. "Excuse us." Grabbing her arm, Red moved themselves a few feet away from him. "Are you getting this?"

Raven shook her head. "I don't know what it is either," she muttered back. Richard continued to stare at them, blinking. "I'm betting my cloak that he's the key though."

"A key?" The two friends turned sideways to look at Richard, who had stepped up behind them. "A key for what?"

This whole thing was just getting stranger and stranger.

"We think there's a key to this place," Red explained. "A key to explain how to fix something."

"And you think I am the key?" Richard asked.

"Yes," Raven said.

Richard glanced at both of them several times. "What are you trying to fix?"

Red blinked. "One second." He turned Raven around and moved away. "Should we tell him?"

"Well, if we want him to trust us, then yes."

Nodding, they turned back to Richard, who was waiting patiently.

"Okay, we have a lot to explain, so bear with me," Red said. He pointed. "We're inside _your_ head."

Richard blinked. "Uh…what?"

Red sighed at himself, getting his story straight before continuing. "Alright, let me start at the beginning. We are inside my boyfriend's head thanks to Raven. His name is Richard Grayson, but everyone knows him as Robin. He's been through a lot of pain and suffering and it created this room inside his head. To make him better, we think we need a key to destroy this room and to let Robin heal properly. We know you're Robin because you look exactly like him, just younger."

Richard thought about it for a moment. "So how do I help?"

"Have you ever seen a door or a light in the shape of a door before?" Raven asked.

Richard nodded. "Yeah, a long time ago. I tried to open it, but it wouldn't." He paused. "Is it open now?"

"That's how we got in," Raven said. "Will you come with us? Maybe if you leave, Robin will get better."

It took almost a minute for Richard to nod. "Okay."

Red grinned. "Alright Richard, have you ever flown before?" The boy shook his head. Red looked at Raven. "Show him."

Raven created another platform. Red helped Richard onto it by holding his hand. Then he and Raven stepped up. The thief sat down on the edge after it rose up a few feet. Richard sat down with him, folding his legs. His feet were bare, but clean. Raven made the platform move after she located the direction of the door. The boy smiled, his hair blowing in the breeze that the motion created.

"It's always so boring here," Richard said. "Especially when the Shadow isn't around."

Red whipped his head around. "The Shadow?" Richard nodded, bringing his knees up to his chest. "What's the Shadow?"

Raven glanced at Richard. "A shadow creature. It has a male voice that is kind of creepy at times and he's tall. I never see a face though and he's never given me a name, so I call him the Shadow. That's what he looks like anyway. He's nothing but black."

Red looked up at Raven, who shrugged with her eyebrows. He looked at Richard. "What does the Shadow do?"

"Talks to me. When I'm really bored, he shows up and we talk about almost anything. Shadow knows a lot. He'll appear when I'm sad too. Shadow will hold me and comfort me. He's pretty strong too. He reminds me of my father." Raven felt a flicker of sadness in Richard. He looked down, sighing. "He died."

"Who's your father, if you don't mind me asking?"

Richard looked at Red. "He had two names, but I always called him Bruce instead of Batman."

Red's heart skipped a beat. Raven cleared her throat. "How did he die?" she asked.

Richard instantly looked upset. "Shadow convinced me to kill him somehow. I didn't know how I did it either. It just happened. I hate myself for killing him." He smiled softly. "The Shadow said everything would be okay though. And I believe him. It must be if you're here."

Gripping the edge of the platform, Red looked down at the floor, his eyes narrowed. He still didn't know what this younger Robin was supposed to mean. A few minutes later and the light from the door appeared a few feet away. They soon reached it, Raven touching down. Standing, they walked to the door, the platform disappearing. Richard looked nervous.

"Ready to go?" Raven asked.

Richard nodded. "I'll miss the Shadow, but if I can leave this place, I'll be fine."

Red and Raven glanced at each other before she reached for the door. They pulled it open, the light vanishing. Darkness lay beyond. The two friends were thinking the same thing. If little Robin left this confinement, he would vanish and Robin could heal. They both hoped their hunches were right.

Grabbing Richard's hand, Red headed through the door, Raven following behind them. The door slowly closed behind them as they stepped through.


	3. To Not Exist?

"What. The. Fuck." Raven glared at Red, elbowing him. "Ow!"

The trio were back in the darkness, the glow of the door behind them. Richard glared at them, snorting agitatedly.

"Is this a joke?"

Red stepped forward a few feet, looking around. They were back in the abyss. But how? They had gone through the door! He then turned back to Richard a few seconds later.

"Were you and the Shadow the only ones here?"

Richard scratched his head. "Oh, no, we weren't. There was one other before Bruce was killed."

"Can you take us to him?" Red asked.

"I think so," Richard replied. "I can sense him near-by." He looked around and then pointed to the right of him. "That way."

"Okay, then we'll go that way," Red said. Raven made yet another platform. They got on and flew towards the right of the door. "Do you know what this other person looks like?"

Richard nodded. "Black hair, pale face, and he's always sleeping. I've tried to wake him, but every time I try, Shadow stops me. He tells me he's better off asleep. He never gave me a reason why." Red and Raven were liking this _Shadow_ less and less. They didn't tell Richard to prevent discouraging him or making him mad. "We're almost there."

Looking up, Red and Raven saw a huddled mass on the floor several yards away. The platform picked up speed. Once a few feet away, it stopped and everyone jumped down. Richard ran to the older Robin. He was on his side, his hands in front of his calm face. His chest wasn't moving, making it seem like he was dead instead of just sleeping. Red walked around and crouched before him, making sure it was actually his boyfriend. Robin's eyes were lightly closed and so was his mouth. He only wore onyx-colored boxers, his whole body pale and covered in scars. Even the horrid _S_ was on his back. Red checked his pulse, making absolutely sure he was alive. Raven joined him.

"This is Robin all right." Red frowned, his brow furrowed. "This makes no sense though. This can't be the real Robin, can it?"

Raven shook her head. "I don't think so. But I think if we wake him and then take him and Richard out of here, then this place will disappear from Robin's troubled mind."

"We should give it a try."

As Red started shaking Robin by the shoulder, Richard looked behind him and blinked. "Oh, hi Shadow."

Red's head jerked up. His eyes widened slightly. Standing behind Richard was indeed a shadow. There was no face or features on him, but his shape and build gave away his identity. Red stood up, glaring. Raven placed her hand on his shoulder.

"He might hurt Richard," she whispered, knowing he was about to attack.

The Shadow placed his hand on Richard's shoulder. Red swallowed hard.

"Going to say anything, Slade?"

Richard blinked, confused. "Who is Slade?"

The Shadow was indeed Slade, there was no doubt about that. Richard had no idea apparently. There was a good explanation for it though. Robin hadn't known anything about Slade until he was around sixteen. Richard was still too young. Walking around the sleeping teen, Raven stood in front of him, staring at Shadow.

"Richard, Shadow is an evil man named Slade. Remember how Red said Robin had been through pain and suffering?" Richard stared at her a few seconds before glancing at Shadow. "Slade, Shadow, is the cause of it. You have to get away from him."

Richard hadn't been more confused until now. How was Shadow evil if he had been so nice all the time? He never hurt him before. Was this a trick?

"I don't-" Raven and Red tensed when Shadow crouched to Richard's height, whispering something in his ear. His eyes widened. He looked at Slade. "Kill them? But I-!"

Red snorted angrily. "Not this crap again." Slade stood back up, gently pushing Richard back. Red found this strange. "What are you doing?"

"He's protecting me," Richard said.

"The only one in need of protection is Slade."

Without listening to Raven tell him to hold on, Red jumped over Robin's body and ran towards them. Slade reached behind his back with both hands and then slowly pulled them back out. He was gripping two new shadows. Jumping in the air, Red aimed a punch for his face. Whipping out shadows in the shape of blades, Slade crossed his right arm diagonally across his body, the left underneath in front of his stomach. He quickly attacked Red, slicing into him with a spinning attack. The thief flew backwards high into the air, blood flying from his chest and stomach. In an instant, Slade was above him, planting a butterfly kick into his gut. He cried out in pain while falling towards the floor. Slade reappeared in front of Richard, who looked stunned. Raven ran to Red's side and placed her hands on him. His wounds slowly healed.

"Idiot," she muttered. She, then, stood back up. "Richard, if you help us wake this Robin, the real Robin can start getting better. That's why Slade is stopping you. He's only protecting you for his own personal gain. Whatever that may be."

Richard looked from Shadow to Raven and Red several times. He stepped back. "I don't know."

Red slowly stood up. "I'll hold Slade off while you try waking Robin. Do whatever it is you have to do to make it happen."

"Just be careful," Raven said. "If Slade has the Twin Swords Heaven and Hell, hitting a vital organ will kill you."

"Yeah, I know."

Red charged at Slade while Raven returned to Robin's side, shaking him hard. Richard stayed back as far from Shadow and Red as possible, not liking where this visit was going. He didn't know who to trust. His companion hadn't shown violence until now. It almost scared him.

Red aimed a roundhouse kick to Slade's head. He vanished, reappearing behind him and lunging. The thief turned and moved away just in time. The blade passed him and then Slade pulled it back. He spun both around in his hands before attacking ruthlessly. Moving backwards, Red dodged each strike, moving his head side-to-side and up and around a few times. Slade lunged and then vanished. Red looked wildly around, trying to find him. Spinning around, he saw him standing directly behind Raven, trying to slash into her. A barrier came up around her. The shadow blade clinked loudly against it, sliding along the side of it instead.

Raven had her eyes closed, her hands glowing as she held them above Robin's head. Beams, that looked like speeding lights, shot into his brain. Red ran over, trying to kick Slade away from her. He vanished, reappearing a few feet in front of Richard.

"I…I can't get past this barrier," Raven muttered, sounding strained. "No matter how many times it's hit, it doesn't even get a scratch. I'll need Richard's help. I'm starting to understand the key."

Red gritted his teeth, trying to figure out what to do. "Just keep trying." He went in for another round against Slade. They fought ruthlessly, Red trying to get a hit in. Every attack seemed to miss. Slade nicked his arm with a blade, drawing blood. Lifting his foot, he kicked Red in the gut, making him stumble backwards. He looked up right as both blades came spinning around. "GAAAH!"

Red flew back, blood flying through the air. His eyes were shut, blood flying from his mouth. There was a loud crash when he hit a wall.

"Red!"

Red shot up from the floor of Robin's room, sweating and panting. He was no longer in the circle. Instead, he was up against the wall, the Titans staring down at him in confusion. Jumping to his feet, he stepped back into the circle.

"Raven, come get me. Zap me back in." Raven continued to stay unmoving in her circle, her eyes closed. Red growled. "Raven, zap me back!" Nothing happened. "Dammit Raven!"

Back inside the darkness, Slade approached Raven, both blades at his sides. Richard cautiously followed behind him, wondering what he would do next. Red had vanished like sparkling dust after getting severely hurt. Reaching Raven, Slade gripped the hilts tight. Richard ran up to catch him by the arm.

"Shadow, please, don't hurt her. You're scaring me."

Slade was still for a few seconds. His grip lessened. The swords slowly vanished like smoke. Stepping past Robin, Slade reached forward, grabbing Raven's neck. Her eyes shot open when he gripped her tightly, slamming her body into the floor. She tried prying his hand off, but it was too strong. He wasn't choking her, only trying to keep her from escaping.

"Robin doesn't need to wake up," Slade finally spoke. "Leave this place and don't come back." Pushing her down, Slade released her and turned away. He moved past Richard. "Let's go."

Raven slowly rose to her feet, watching as Richard turned around and followed him. She rubbed her neck. Sighing, she looked down at Robin, who was still in the same state as before. Closing her eyes, she vanished.

* * *

Richard was behind Slade, walking after him. All was quiet. He glanced up at him.

"Shadow, are you mad at me?" he asked quietly.

"No."

Richard rubbed his arm, looking behind him. Robin was far away now, his back to them. "Is that an older version of me?" Slade stopped, Richard almost walking into him. He looked up at the back of his head. "Why can't we wake him up, Shadow?"

Turning around, Slade moved down to eye level with him. "I told you, he's better off asleep."

"But why? Those two people said that we're inside of the real Robin's head and that, since being asleep, it makes it hard for him to heal. What does that even mean?"

Slade was quiet momentarily. "There is no real Robin. Those people lied."

"Oh." A flash of discouragement entered Richard's eyes for only a moment. "Did they lie about your name? Your name _is_ Shadow, right?"

"No, it isn't."

Richard stepped back from him. "Well I don't like your real name. Can I keep calling you Shadow?"

Slade stared at him for a few seconds before sitting down and grabbing his arm. He turned him around to sit him in his lap.

"Shadow is fine." Slade wrapped his arms around his stomach. "If those people return, I want you to help me kill them."

Richard looked ashamed. "But I don't want-"

Richard's eyes widened when Slade forced him onto the floor, holding him down gently.

"They don't want us to exist," he said. "Only you can wake up Robin, but if you do, you and I will disappear. Just like Bruce did."

Richard looked away. "Oh." They were silent for a minute. Richard looked back up. "Why aren't we allowed to exist?"

"I don't know."

Richard wished he did. Lifting his hand, he touched Slade's arm. "Those two people seemed to know you. But how can they be sure? You have no appearance. I've wondered why myself." Richard looked up at him. "Were you born here?"

Slade sat down beside him, letting go of his arms and then playing with his hair. "I was created from Robin's mind."

"You mean the Robin that's sleeping?"

"Yes, and so were you and Bruce," Slade said. "He must not like my appearance for some reason."

Richard smiled. "Funny you don't know. You seem to know _everything_."

"He must not want me to know."

Silence fell between them. Richard let out a small sigh and then sat up, forcing Slade's hand off his head. "I still don't understand some of this. Why are we here? Why did Robin create us? Did he even want to create us? Or did someone force him to create us?"

"I don't know those answers either."

Richard looked behind him. "Robin knows. Too bad we can't wake him up to ask. I want to know why he made us live in this darkness without anything else. I hate being bored." Yawning, Richard leaned his body against Slade's arm, closing his eyes. "I'm glad you're here, Shadow."

If this Shadow Slade had eyes, they would be glaring right now. He was lying to Richard to stop him from helping Raven and Red. He was playing the nice guy for now, but his patience was drying. The name the boy gave him irritated him. It made him think of a pet name and he hated it. Slade was able to hide it, since he had no face, but he had to keep his tone of voice calm and steady. He didn't need Richard betraying him now. The villain intended for Robin to suffer. Suffer, like he had suffered.

* * *

Been pretty short chapters, but I kinda prefer it this way. Let's me get the chapters done faster. Some of the stuff Shadow!Slade said is true, like the existence part. If Robin wakes up and leaves the dark world…well, you're gonna have to wait and find that out, aren't ya? ;) Take care!

**SladinForever**


	4. Trouble

"So let me get this straight. Inside Robin's mind, it is full of doors and awkward direction staircases?" Cyborg asked. "And somewhere amidst the labyrinth, is a door that leads to a place with endless darkness?" Raven and Red nodded. It was the next day and Raven had explained what they went through as they sat at the breakfast table. "In that darkness, you met a twelve year old Richard, our Robin, sleeping, and a Shadow that looks like Slade? And Slade doesn't want Robin to wake up?"

"That's right," Raven said.

Cyborg rubbed his mechanic head.

"Do you have an idea on why this is?" Starfire asked, squirting mustard on her pancake.

Raven shook her head. "Red and I have no idea. We're trying to figure it out."

"Do you have any theories yet?" Changeling asked.

Red nodded. "We think Richard is some sort of key to helping Robin heal. My theory is that Richard has to wake him up and then we make them both leave through the door. Slade doesn't want that happening for some reason."

"Figures," Changeling snorted.

"Red and I are going to return to that room again tonight," Raven said. "We have to convince Richard to help somehow."

"How do you plan on doing that?"

Raven was about to reply when the double doors slid open and Robin stepped out, wearing black shorts only. Most days he dressed like this, sometimes wearing jeans or thin pants and walking barefoot. Walking to the fridge, he pulled out the carton of orange juice and went to poor himself a glass. Everyone watched him silently, seeing if he would speak. Red cleared his throat.

"Morning."

Robin looked over, his face blank. His eyes were slightly bloodshot from the lack of sleep. "Morning." After putting the orange juice away, he walked over to the table and sat next to Starfire, who was now scarfing down her pancakes. He grabbed a warm English muffin with melted butter spread on it. The room became silent as he ate. After some time, he glanced up, realizing his friends were still looking at him. He swallowed. "What?"

Looking surprised, the Titans looked away to continue eating. Robin glanced at all of them once, blinking. Starfire soon finished eating. She turned to her best friend with a smile.

"Are you still wishing to go to the mall with me on this glorious day?"

Robin took another bite, chewed, and swallowed. "Rain check."

Starfire looked confused. "Rain check? But it is not raining-"

Cyborg looked up. "It's an idiom, Star. It means he wants to postpone to a later day."

"Oh." Starfire smiled again. "That is okay, Robin. We will both go when you are wanting to go."

Red glanced at Robin, who didn't respond. His eyes narrowed, feeling disheartened. Looking away, he continued eating his bowl of cereal. When he was done, Robin swallowed the rest of his juice and then got up to wash the cup. Everyone looked at him again when he walked towards the double doors. They slid open and he walked into the dark hall. Once they closed, everyone sighed.

"This reminds me of when Robin first grew obsessed with Slade," Changeling said, putting his fork down—he had lost his appetite.

"Yeah, serious déjà vu," Cyborg said.

Red looked at them, curious. "Was it that bad?"

"That's how Red X became Red X," Raven said, finishing her herbal tea. "Robin shunned us from a lot of things back then. We lost trust in him for a long time once we found out what he did. Something tells me he hasn't forgiven himself yet. Slade added salt to that wound."

Red looked at the table, glaring. "I hate this."

Cyborg placed his hand on his shoulder. "We do too, man."

Red nodded. Meanwhile, in the gym, Robin was attacking the punching bag with punches and kicks, his permanent, emotionless face still there. He even stopped making his usual attacking noises. After a few quick punches near the bottom, Robin punched it extra hard with his right fist after putting a foot back. It swung back from the force of the blow. Robin stopped it with his hand before it could hit him. He stared at it as it swayed lightly for a long time, his eyes unblinking. Out of nowhere, tears tracked down his cheeks.

_You killed my son!_

Robin slowly closed his eyes. "I'm sorry…"

Opening his eyes, Robin resumed his punching.

* * *

"Hey, Shadow, Robin's crying."

Slade lowered the katana before turning sideways. Richard was sitting in front of Robin, staring at his face.

"That's nice."

Turning back around, Slade continued to practice with his sword. Richard blinked.

"I wonder why he's sad." Slade snorted. Richard looked at him. "Do you ever get sad, Shadow?"

Slade stopped, his pose relaxed. "No."

"Why not?"

"Stop asking stupid questions."

Richard's eyes widened slightly. He looked down. "Sorry."

Slade turned his head to the left slightly, glancing at him. Richard was examining his hands. Letting the sword vanish, Slade turned around and approached him.

"It's fine."

Richard looked up at Slade and smiled. Getting up, he hugged around his middle. Slade stared down at him, his invisible eyes narrowed. Lifting his hand, he placed it on the side of his neck. Richard's eyes widened slightly when a random shiver ran down his spine. Lifting his gaze, Slade slowly leaned his head towards his face. Richard stared at the black face, his mouth partly open in confusion.

"Shadow?" Turning his head, something black slowly came out, slipping into Richard's mouth. He felt something wet touch his tongue, making him shiver. He tried pushing him away. "Stop it, Shadow. You're scaring me."

Gripping his neck firmly, Slade grabbed his arm with his other hand and leaned in again. Closing his eyes, Richard tried to move away as he felt the wet, black thing again on his tongue. He shivered, grabbing his arms. Lips pressed firmly against his own, making him whimper. He felt weak in the knees, not knowing what was going on. What was this strange feeling? Slade massaged his tongue, ignoring his uncomfortable shivers. Something suddenly hit him in the head, making him stop and jerk his eyes back and down. Richard started to pant lightly as he looked at the floor. Moving him back by the arm, Slade turned and kicked the sleeping Robin in the stomach. Placing his arm against his mouth, Richard watched as he rolled over a few times.

"What has gotten into you?" he asked, genuinely confused and worried.

Slade didn't look at him. "Stay here."

Richard was about to ask why, but he vanished. The boy stared at that spot for a few seconds before looking at Robin, who was still asleep. Walking over, he sat down and waited.

* * *

Robin's eyes slowly fluttered open. Blinking to adjust his sight, he pushed his body up sideways with his elbow. He looked around, noticing how dark it was in the main room. Sitting up, he rubbed his eye. Something on the table caught his eye. Reaching over, he picked up the note.

_Had an emergency and needed everyone, including Red's, help. We'll return as soon as we can. Don't worry,  
—Raven_

Robin blinked right before his stomach growled. Looking down at it, he remembered that he had fallen asleep earlier that afternoon while Cyborg and Changeling played video games. He didn't eat lunch. Taking a breath, he got up and went to the kitchen, setting the note on the counter. Robin opened the fridge and looked around it, the light shining brightly in his face. Seeing a large jar of pickles, he reached in and grabbed it. He wasn't sure the reason why he was having this strange craving for them, but he decided it would be too bothersome to come up with one.

Robin quickly ate one pickle and then another. He was about to grab a third when the hair on the back of his neck began to stand on end. Eyes widening, he dropped the jar by accident. It crashed into the floor, shattering. Juice and glass landed on and around his feet. He bit his tongue when a piece landed on the top of his foot. Growling, he turned to lean against the refrigerator and lifted his bleeding foot. He grabbed the glass and yanked it out.

"Stupid…"

Something suddenly cracked loudly to his left, making Robin jump and spin around. His eyes widened in fear. Stepping back, he slipped on pickle juice and fell, hitting his head on the corner of the counter, hard. Robin rolled to the right and fell onto the floor on his stomach, knocked out. Blood pooled out of the wound on the back of his head. He was still for a long time. A little while later, his eyes slowly opened. He started to panic when he couldn't see anything. Bolting up, he looked around. Darkness surrounded him on all sides. Swallowing hard, he slowly pushed himself to his feet, feeling dizzy almost instantly. It soon passed along with the wave of nausea. He took a deep breath just in case.

_"Robin." _

Eyes widening, Robin spun around, only to get kicked in the chest. His arms rose up as he flew back and then crashed into the black floor, hitting his head and crying out in pain. Hearing running foot steps, he bolted up.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Robin, calm down!"

Robin struggled against Cyborg as he tried holding him down. Grabbing his right arm and holding it down, Raven quickly injected him with something. Robin struggled for a few more seconds before his mind became numb. He was panting, his heart pumping fast and hard. His body relaxed and his eyes drooped. White bandages were wrapped around his foot and head. Tears formed and then fell, going into his ears.

"S-Slade, I saw him! He was in the kitchen! You have to find him!"

Raven placed her glowing hand on his forehead. Robin's eyelids slowly fell and soon closed. His heart rate soon returned to normal. Cyborg let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm glad that's over."

He let Robin go. Red stood in the infirmary doorway, staring at Raven and Cyborg crowded around him. "We never should have left him alone," he said softly.

The Titans had felt ashamed when they returned to find Robin unconscious on the kitchen floor. They had searched the tower, just in case someone had spooked him. The cameras didn't catch anything and the alarm hadn't gone off.

"Something did scare him though," Cyborg said. "The cameras showed him whip around with wide eyes. Do you think he had a hallucination?"

Raven stared intently at Robin's now calm face. "He's probably reached that stage, so yes. We'll need to keep an even closer eye on him, just in case his condition gets worse. We can't go back into his head until the wound has healed."

"Yeah."

Rubbing his face with his whole hand, Red turned around. "I'm going to bed."

"Night."

Cyborg checked to make sure Robin was safe to sleep alone before leaving with Raven, to get ready for bed.

* * *

Richard sighed heavily. He looked around. Slade had been gone a long time. He was getting bored. _Again._

"Shadow, where are you?"

Slade suddenly materialized in the darkness behind Richard. "Impatient brat."

Richard looked behind him. "Where have you been, Shadow?"

Snorting, Slade walked past him. "It is no concern of yours."

Richard glared at him. "But you left without saying anything." Slade stood a few feet away from him, his arms folded over his chest. "You've been acting weird ever since those strangers came, Shadow. Don't I have a right to know why?"

"Be quiet."

Richard stood up, looking upset. "But Shadow-"

Slade was instantly in front of Richard, gripping his arms painfully. The boy's eyes were wide.

"Stop calling me that," he spat.

He shoved Richard away before vanishing from sight. Furrowing his brow tight, Richard started to cry.

"I'm starting to hate you! Y-You…you jerk!" There was no reply. Sniffing, Richard forced himself onto the floor, his arms folded over his chest as he glared at Robin. "This is all your fault."

Pulling his legs to his chest, Richard wrapped his arms around his knees and laid his head down, sobbing and crying. Not much time passed before Slade reappeared on his right side, staring down at him. Richard didn't look up.

"Stop crying," he said gently. Richard sniffed. Crouching beside him, Slade placed a hand on his back. "I'm sorry."

Richard was still for a few seconds before looking at him. "Where did you go?" he asked firmly.

Sitting down, Slade pulled Richard towards him, wrapping his arms around him. "I needed to cool off for a while. I don't want you on the receiving end of my anger."

Richard blinked, his tears stopping. He wiped his eyes. "I forgive you." Silence fell between them for a few minutes. "What were you doing to me earlier?"

"Hm?"

Richard rubbed his eye. "That thing with your mouth. It was wet."

Slade didn't reply right away. "It was a kiss."

Richard looked up at him, confused. "I didn't like it."

Placing his hand on the side of his head, Slade held it against his chest. Richard closed his eyes. "I won't do it again."

Richard yawned. Slade turned his gaze on Robin. He was still fast asleep, lying on his back.

"Good night, Shadow," Richard said tiredly.

Slade didn't reply. Richard soon fell asleep, not feeling the man's grip tighten possessively around him. His voice became dangerous and low.

"You _belong _to me."

(Fade to black)


	5. Getting Much Harder

Robin seemed to be even worse now. He hardly came out of his room and would keep it locked so no one could get in. Only Raven knew that he wasn't hurting himself. If he did come out to get something to drink or eat and someone asked him a question, he never responded. Starfire seemed to be the most upset about it. She felt rejected. They understood his lack of communication though. That didn't mean they were happy about it. Cyborg and Changeling tried to engage him into playing video games with them, but he declined. The wound on his head had healed a little bit thanks to Raven. She couldn't go any farther than that due to the immune system's tendency to reject treatments if used too many times. It had to heal properly on its own.

"So when can we go back to the dark room?" Red asked quietly one afternoon.

Raven sipped her tea before responding. "In a few days. I think we should bring Changeling with us. His animal senses might be able to help us figure out what the sleeping Robin needs."

"Yeah, that might be wise." Raven was about to say something else when Robin walked past them. They glanced at him as he grabbed an ice-cold water bottle from the fridge. He didn't say anything. Walking past them again, he entered the hallway, the doors sliding shut. Red looked at Raven. "Think he heard us?"

Raven shook her head. "Not likely. He's been ignoring us for so many days that he probably doesn't even listen closely."

"Yeah."

Meanwhile, in the gym, Robin wrapped fighting bandages around his hands and halfway up his forearms. Once ready, he walked to the punching bag and started to attack it; a few jabs here, two quick sideways kicks, more punches, and a roundhouse kick. The bag swung wildly with the force of each blow. For an hour he did this, not once taking a break. He was breathing fast and hard though. Sweat dripped down his face.

"Want a sparring partner?"

Robin finished a punch before stopping the bag and looking to his left. Red stood there with a small smile on his face. Robin breathed through his nose heavily. A few seconds of silence passed before he gave a short nod.

"Okay."

Grinning for the first time in weeks, Red took off his T-shirt and threw it aside. Robin did the same before drinking some water. They then walked towards the middle of the room, standing a few feet apart.

"I won't go easy on you," Red stated.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Red grinned. "Then let's go."

Red charged at him as he got into a fighting stance. Curling his right hand into a fist, he aimed it at his face. Robin lifted his arm to block and then sent an uppercut underneath. Red pulled his head back to dodge before spinning around in a kick. Robin jumped back and sent his own roundhouse kick. Red put his arms up in defense before the foot could connect. Pushing down on it, Robin jumped into the air and aimed his right foot for the side of his head. It turned harshly to the side. He jumped off, landing beside Red. He quickly elbowed him squarely between the eyes. Losing his equilibrium, Red stumbled and fell, his vision swimming. Robin turned to him. Red lay on the floor for a few seconds before slowly sitting up, rubbing his forehead.

"Are you talking to Raven about me behind my back?"

Red's head jerked up. Robin's face was blank as he stared at him. The thief stood up. "I wouldn't say that."

"But you are talking about me."

Red's shoulders slumped slightly and he sighed. "Yeah, but we're just trying to figure some things out with you, that's all."

Robin looked off to the side, blinking. "I can't get better over night."

"I know." Silence filled the gym. Red sighed. "Raven said people that develop mental illnesses create a room within their subconscious. Until it goes away, you can't heal properly."

"How does it go away?"

Red rubbed the back of his head. "We don't know yet." Robin's eyes shifted back and forth a few times. Turning around, he walked over to his bottle of water and drank from it. "We're trying, Robin, I promise. It is going to take a lot of time. I know you're suffering from this. We all are."

"Not as much as me," Robin stated.

"I didn't say that," Red said defensively. "We're worried about you."

Robin sighed. "I know."

Exhaling from his nose, Red walked over to stand beside him. He didn't hesitate to place his hand on his shoulder. He flinched lightly.

"We're trying as hard as we can to find the answer. You just have to have faith, you know?" Robin was silent. Lifting his right hand, he placed it on Red's, squeezing it lightly. The thief smiled. "That's the Robin I know and love."

Robin's hand slid off. After gently squeezing his shoulder, Red moved his hand away, turned, and headed for the door. Robin glanced at him out of the corner of his eye.

"Thanks."

Looking over his shoulder, Red smiled, his eyes closed. "Anything for you, babe."

Looking back around, Red walked to the door and left. Robin stared at it for a few seconds before looking away and sighing quietly. Setting the water bottle down, he returned to the punching bag and started the exercise over again.

* * *

"What is that long thing in your hand?"

Richard was lying on his stomach, his elbows propping his head and chest up as he held his face in his hands. He was staring at Slade, who was attacking a shadow clone of himself. Gripping the hilt with both hands, he sliced the clone diagonally across his body. It vanished from sight. The katana vanished seconds later.

"It's called a sword," Slade said, turning around and approaching him. "It hurts people."

"Oh." Slade laid down on his back beside him, his hands behind his head. Richard rolled onto his side, placing his head in his left hand to look at him. His other arm lay in front of him. "I'm bored."

Slade turned his head to look at him. "I can always kiss you again."

"Yuck! No thank you." Slade chuckled, making Richard smile. "I made you laugh."

Moving his arm out from under him, Richard placed his head on the floor and closed his eyes. Slade turned his gaze back up, closing his own eyes. They lay there in silence for a long time. Richard was just starting to drift off to sleep when a human growl reached his ears. Eyes shooting open, he looked over his shoulder. Robin was tossing and turning violently, his eyes clenched shut and his fingers digging into the floor. Curious, Richard rolled onto his stomach and stood up, walking over to him. Slade glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. Richard crouched beside Robin, placing his hand gently on his forehead. He gritted his teeth in his sleep, his body tense.

A few seconds ticked by before Robin's body relaxed and his hands unclenched. His contorted face soon relaxed and he was still. It was back to its usual calm demeanor. When he knew he was okay, Richard stood up, turned around, and went back to his spot. He laid down again and closed his eyes. Slade stared at him for a few seconds before looking away and exhaling. Richard soon fell asleep, snoring softly. Slade's eyes were narrowed as he stared up at the dark abyss. Then he sighed heavily.

"Damn brat…"

Slade sat up, placing his arm on his propped knee. He stared out across the darkness, thinking. Not much time passed before he stood up and vanished from sight.

* * *

A few days later and Raven and Red were waiting for Robin to fall asleep. His head was fully healed, which meant they could return to the abyss world. Changeling was ready to go.

"Okay, Robin is asleep," Raven said as they headed for his room. "We should be able to get in easily."

Robin's door slid open when they reached his room. Raven, Red, and Changeling walked in quietly, not wanting to wake him. Robin lay on his side, his covers covering halfway up his face. Stepping into the big space around his bed and windows, Raven created three circles with salt, putting them together like a Venn Diagram. The three friends sat in their respected circles.

"Just to forewarn you, you'll get dizzy," Red told Changeling.

The green teen nodded. Once they were ready, Raven started her chant. The same procedure occurred like the first time, their souls entering Robin's mind. They appeared in front of the subconscious door. Walking in, Raven used her soul self to find the door again. It created a path, like before, and the friends followed it. A few minutes later and they reached the door.

"Turn into a dog so we can find Robin and Richard," Raven said, turning the handle of the door. Changeling nodded and turned into a basset hound. "Ready?" Red and Changeling nodded. Nodding back, Raven pushed open the door and they walked in. The door shut silently behind them, trapping them within the darkness. Changeling wished he could speak in his animal form because he was amazed at the abyss. "Find them, Changeling."

Lowering his muzzle, Changeling started to sniff the floor. Red and Raven followed him as he headed straight. They traveled in silence for a long time. The green dog's head quickly jerked up. The friends stopped. Yards away, they could see two specks. Changeling started to run, Raven and Red following suit. Once they got closer, they recognized them as Richard and Robin. They slowed to a walk when they were only a few feet away. Changeling returned to his human form.

"This is _so_ _weird_." They stopped behind Robin. Swallowing, Changeling crouched and looked at his face closely. He scratched his head. "Are you sure he's not dead?"

"Positive," Red stated. "I checked his pulse last time. It was there."

Raven looked around. "I'm surprised Slade isn't here."

"That makes this easier," Red said, walking over to Richard. "We'll wake him, ask him to help us wake Robin up, and then take them out of here." Crouching next to him, Red shook his shoulder. "Hey, Richard. Wake up kid." The boy's eyes stirred. "Richard." The boy's eyes clenched up and then slowly opened. He blinked quickly, adjusting his sight. Upon seeing Red's face, his eyes widened and he scrambled backwards. Red quickly stood up. "I didn't mean to scare you."

Jumping up, Richard stumbled backwards, his heart beating faster. "What are you doing here? Shadow told you not to come back!"

Raven stepped up to stand beside Red. "We're going to keep coming back. Unless you help us wake Robin now."

Richard glared at them. "But I don't want to disappear!"

Red looked confused. "Disappear?" Richard didn't reply. "Who said you'd disappear?"

"Shadow, duh," Richard said with a snort. "He told me that Robin created us and if he wakes up, we wouldn't exist anymore. Well Shadow and I _want_ to exist. I won't help you!"

Red sighed. "Richard, please-"

Richard stepped back, curling his hands into fists as he held them in the air. "No! Go away! If you don't, I'll kick your butt!"

Changeling stood up and appeared on Red's other side. "Look, Richard, if Robin knows he created you, don't you think he'd want you to wake him?" Red and Raven looked at him. "If you don't help him, or us, he can't get better. Who knows, maybe you won't _ever_ disappear. As long as people remember you, you exist in their hearts." Raven and Red were gaping at him. Feeling this, Changeling turned his gaze on them. "What?"

"_That_ is the wisest thing you've ever said."

Changeling blushed in embarrassment. "Uh…thanks?"

"Robin doesn't exist." The three friends whipped around. Slade was standing behind Robin. Stepping on him, he walked over his body. "You need to leave."

Red glared at him. "Not this time, asshole."

Red aimed a punch at his face. Slade vanished, reappearing behind Richard. Raven, Changeling, and Red turned back around, getting ready to attack. Slade had his left arm draped across Richard's chest, holding him against him. He clung to it.

"If you make me wake Robin, we won't exist. We don't want to disappear."

The three friends relaxed. Changeling stepped forward. "But without your help, Robin won't be able to heal."

"Robin isn't real! You're making that up!"

Raven, Red, and Changeling glanced at each other.

"We're not," Red said. They got into fighting stances. Energy formed around Raven's fists and Changeling turned into a bear. "And we're not leaving without waking him up."

Slade stared at their determined faces, his eyes narrowing. Gently pushing Richard away, he reached behind him and pulled out the two blades.

"This time, you won't be coming back."

In an instant, Slade appeared between them, attacking Changeling first. He quickly turned into a bird and flew away. Raven used her soul claw to hit him. Slade spun around and sliced into it, making it vanish. Jumping up, Red spun around to kick him in the head. Turning, the villain grabbed his ankle and tried to skewer him. A black tendril shot out from Raven's hand, wrapping around his elbow. She pulled it back. Red fell to the floor, kicking Slade in the stomach. Changeling flew up into the air, turned into a hawk, and then sky rocketed down towards him as he stumbled back. Turning back to his human form, he aimed a punch for his face. His fist connected with his jaw, a satisfying crack following. Landing, Changeling stepped a few feet backwards, rubbing his knuckles.

"Yowch! Never make me do that again."

"Changeling!"

Grabbing the back of his head, Slade lifted his knee and cracked his forehead against it, making him cry out as he flew back. He crashed into the floor, a bruise forming on his forehead.

"Dammit!"

Slade was about to stab him in the stomach, but Raven's black claw knocked him away. Richard ran to his side.

"Are you okay?"

Quickly sitting up, Slade grabbed him with one arm and they both vanished. Red skid to a stop, growling. Somewhere far away the two reappeared. Richard felt dizzy. He placed his hand to his head.

"Please don't do that again."

Slade stood up, the swords vanishing. "They're pissing me _off_."

Richard stepped back from him when he heard this. "I don't want to be on your anger's receiving end," he said quickly.

Closing his invisible eyes, Slade took a deep breath, exhaling out his nose. "We're not going anywhere near Robin for a while," he said once he calmed down. "If they don't give up, you will help me kill them."

Richard nodded reluctantly. "I hope they give up."

Slade looked at him. He held his arm out. "Come here." Richard jogged over to him, wrapping his arms around him. Slade wrapped his arm around his back. "I won't let you and I disappear."

Richard smiled, closing his eyes. "I believe you."

Back with Robin, Raven was trying to wake him up herself, trying to get past the barrier. Nothing seemed to even crack it.

"How can we convince Richard that Robin is real?" Red asked. "Slade must have told him that lie."

Raven gave up and stood. "I would need to show him images of Robin's life, including the ones when he was with Slade. We have to show him that Slade is bad."

"But that would traumatize him," Changeling said. "We can't show him _everything_."

"It wouldn't really matter," Red said. "Slade must be right about one thing. If Robin wakes up, they will disappear along with this world. They would cease to exist."

Raven stepped up to them. "Changeling is also right. But I wouldn't show him the rapes. It would scare him to the point of not focusing." Red and Changeling nodded. "Well, let's go back for now and try again in a few days. I need to collect Robin's memories for Richard to see."

The three friends returned to the door and left, returning to their bodies a little while later. Once the room was clear of the salt, they left, the door sliding shut behind them. A few seconds later and Robin opened his eyes. He sat up and stared at the door.

"What are you not telling me?" he whispered.

Sighing, he curled up under the blanket and drifted back to sleep.


	6. How Can You Forgive Me?

The next afternoon, Robin sat next to Changeling, who was racing Cyborg in their video game. He wasn't looking at the screen completely. Instead, he spaced off, his eyes almost closed. For some reason he was very tired. Maybe it was for the fact Raven was reaching into his mind and storing some of his memories into her head. They were only copies, however, the real ones unable to be removed. Red wanted to be there, just in case something happened to Robin, but his employees needed the extra help. Raven explained he would be fine, just more exhausted. Which was deeming to be a good thing because Robin was having trouble sleeping.

"Ha! I won!" Cyborg waved a white flag around his head, looking defeated. Changeling did his usual victory dance and laughing in the Tin Man's face. "You have to eat three tofu dogs now!"

Raven rolled her eyes at their stupidity. Robin looked away from the screen to look at them. Cyborg looked like he would turn green at the sight of a tofu dog. Changeling was still dancing around him.

"Okay, okay, that's enough green bean," Cyborg said, pushing his hand into his face and pushing him away.

"Pfft!" Changeling turned to Robin. "Wanna try and defeat the champ?"

Robin looked away. "Too tired."

Changeling glanced at Cyborg, who just shrugged.

"Rain check?"

"The third one this week," Cyborg muttered.

Changeling elbowed him gently. Even Raven shot him a glare. Snorting quietly, Robin got up and headed for the hallway. Everyone watched him go, the doors sliding shut behind him.

"You need to watch your mouth before you run Robin out of the tower," Raven told Cyborg sternly.

"Maybe that's a good thing."

"Yes, Robin should enjoy the sun and the company of people," Starfire said, flying in to join them. "I do not like that he is hiding in his room all day."

"It's too soon for that," Raven said. "Until the room inside his head is gone, he needs to stay away from people. Avoiding anxiety is the best thing for him."

"Destroying that room is the best thing for him."

"_Nevertheless_, he needs to do what makes him comfortable," Raven said, as a way to end the argument. "And if keeping himself in his room most of the day is what does it, then we will let him do it. If we push him too far, there's no telling what will happen. I am almost done retrieving the memories I need to show Richard. Who knows, keeping him comfortable might help our cause. In a few nights, Red, Changeling, and I will return to Robin's mind to show Richard the memories. If we're lucky, that will be the day Robin awakens. Then, for a few weeks to a few months, Robin will need time to start being comfortable around people. Red is going to take him to his work to see the others when that time comes. If we play our cards right, Robin will be back to normal before we know it. We just need to have patience."

Starfire, Changeling, and Cyborg nodded. Meanwhile, in Robin's room, he sat on the window sill, a bottle of alcohol next to him. He stared at the horizon that the ocean created miles away. The sun was high in the sky, making the water glisten and glow. In the palm of his hand in front of his stomach was a small stuffed bat with black wings sticking out from the sides. It had a thread in the shape of a small smile on the front and big brown eyes above it. On the other side of him was a metal box with items inside. There were a few pictures and a silvery-black weapon inside. The top picture was of a young Richard, Bruce Wayne, Alfred, and Ace, the Great Dane. Underneath that was a picture of an even younger Richard and his parents. They were perfectly intact, as though they had been preserved in the box.

Slowly lowering his gaze, Robin stared at the stuffed bat, his face neutral. Lifting his other hand, he traced the eyes and mouth slowly with his thumb. He remembered when he got it. It was a year after joining Batman and becoming his son. It was on the anniversary of his parents' death. Alfred had given it to him as a comfort toy to hold whenever he felt upset or unhappy. Robin named it Beep for some odd reason. He wasn't exactly sure what inspired the name, but it hardly mattered. Every night he would sleep with Beep. It managed to keep his nightmares at bay, like a dream catcher. Maybe Beep ate them while he slept. This only lasted at least two years. After that, he only took it out sometimes to sleep with. Maybe it was about time to keep him out again.

Sighing, Robin grabbed the bottle of alcohol and took a long swig. The bat fell from his hand then. It landed in front of him face-up. Robin's hand holding the bottle started to shake suddenly. Lowering his head, he threw the bottle to the floor. The glass broke, spreading what was left of the drink onto the floor. Pulling his legs up, Robin wrapped his arms around his knees. He started to shake and sob loudly, tears streaming down his cheeks. The items in his box was making him remember what he had done. What he had done to Bruce. How he hated himself thinking back on it. Robin hadn't cared then. Now he was ashamed of himself. At times he could speak to Bruce or Alfred when he was upset or needed to talk. Now he couldn't talk to anyone. What had he done?

_You don't love me, Bruce. No one but Slade loves me._

Dropping his knees and curling his hands into fists, Robin slammed them into the window, making the glass shake in its hold. His eyes were clenched shut, tears streaming heavily down his face. That's how it was with any situation. It was Slade; _always_ Slade.

"I-I bet y-your p-proud of me n-now, B-B-Bruce." Robin sniffed hard, trying to allow himself to breathe. Grabbing his head then, he tilted it back and screamed. He continued to cry loudly, crying out to all the people he murdered, to the father and grandfather he killed, to the best friend he stabbed. Memories. Memories he never wanted to remember came flooding back, stabbing his heart, making him remember what he did and allowed to happen; to him, to his friends, to everyone that suffered. After his scream died down, Robin fell forward, gripping the back of his hair tight. He sobbed, tears landing on the windowsill in front of him. Beep had rolled towards him after his elbows hit the wood, resting against his thigh. "I-I k-killed you! I k-killed all of you! I'm s-sorry! I-I'm so sorry!"

It was almost an hour before Robin calmed down. He stayed hunched over, emotional exhaustion and pain keeping his eyes closed. Feeling cramped in that position after a while, he slowly uncurled himself, grabbed Beep with one hand, and lay on his side. Robin stared through the glass, looking towards the sun. It lit up his tear-stained face, warming him. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes, still holding Beep in his hand. He didn't know how much time had passed before he heard a knock on his door. Eyes fluttering open, Robin waited for another one before deciding to get up. It did. Sighing, he pushed himself up and turned to place his feet on the floor. He stood up, still holding Beep. Reaching his door, he pushed the buttons on the keypad to unlock it. He lowered his arm when it slid open. Robin's mouth fell open a few inches when he saw who had come.

"C-Clark?"

The strong, tall, black-haired Clark Kent, aka Superman, was standing in front of Robin's door with a smile on his face. "Hey, kiddo."

"What are you doing here?"

Clark chuckled. "You sound less surprised than I was hoping for. Well, in your current condition, I suppose it's understandable. Anyway, I wanted to find you to come see you. Can I come in?" Robin nodded, stepping back. Bowing his head, Clark walked in. "I brought a friend." Krypto, the white Labrador that possessed the same powers as Superman, bounded in, walking around Robin quickly to sniff him. Clark walked to his desk chair, noticing the broken glass. "You dropped a bottle."

Turning around, Robin walked past Krypto to sit on his bed. The dog jumped on beside him, laying down.

"I was upset earlier and threw it." The room was quiet for a few seconds. "How'd you find me?"

"Well, I went to the Watchtower and found something that Bruce left," Clark said. "It's about five years old and it's got your name in it."

Robin blinked. "What is it?"

Reaching into his coat pocket, Clark pulled out a manila envelope that was blank and stood up. Walking over to Robin, he handed it to him. As he sat back down, the boy swallowed and, with slightly shaking fingers, lifted the flap. Clark watched him closely as he put his fingers in, grabbed two stapled sheets of paper, and pulled it out slowly, like it was a ticking time bomb. Setting the envelope down, Robin stared at the front page, his heart beating fast, but sinking.

**LAST WILL  
and  
TESTAMENT  
of  
BRUCE WAYNE**

Robin opened his mouth but closed it, shocked at what lay in his hands. Fingers shaking, he scanned the first few clauses.

**I**  
I, BRUCE ANTHONY WAYNE, a resident of the State of New York, declare this to be my last Will, and do hereby revoke all former wills and codicils made by me.  
I declare that I am not married. I have one child now living, RICHARD JOHN GRAYSON. I have no other children, living or deceased.

**II**  
It is my intention by this Will to dispose of all property which I am entitled to dispose of by will. I specifically refrain from exercising all powers of appointment that I may possess at the time of my death.

**III**  
I give my entire estate to the Trustee or Trustees then acting under that certain Amended and Restated Declaration of Trust executed on June 17, 2004 by me as Trustee and Trustor, who is RICHARD JOHN GRAYSON, giving effect to any amendments thereto made prior to my death. All such assets shall be held, managed and distributed as part of said Trust according to its terms and not as separate testamentary trust.

Robin didn't need to read anymore. In fact, he couldn't read it, as tears streamed down his cheeks. Krypto whined upon seeing them.

"I also found a deed to a house here in Jump City, with yours and Red's names on it," Clark continued. "Wayne Manor also belongs to you, along with Wayne Enterprises. Seeing as you're still so young, there are trustworthy and loyal men and women, willing to take over the Enterprise for you. Everything does belong to you, so you can appoint someone else to own them. But that's entirely up to you."

Robin was at a loss for words. This was too much to take in at once. Sniffing, he put the pages back in the envelope. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his arm. Krypto placed his head on his leg, rubbing his neck against his stomach. Standing, Clark moved the chair up to the bed before sitting on Robin's other side.

"I-I'm sorry. I-It's too much. It's just too much."

"I understand, Richard," Clark said. "You're still hurting. The sudden and shocking death of Bruce hit all of us really hard. Finding out about you and what had happened to you from him was hard too. We knew Deathstroke was capable of a lot of things. We just never knew he would go so far, especially not to someone like you."

Robin shuddered and then shook his head to clear his thoughts. "I-It's all my fault."

"No, Richard, it's not. He used you in more ways than one. He threatened the people you love. None of that was your fault. You didn't ask for it to happen. You were a scared little boy, forced to kill people and their loved ones. I can't imagine how hard that must have been for you, but your sad face says it all. You're still in pain and all of those horrible memories make it hard for you to heal. It's not easy for a normal boy like it is for me, being a man with super powers and all. It takes so much longer for someone like you."

Robin couldn't stop crying. The hour and a half before came flooding back again—not to the same extreme. Krypto jumped to his paws, licking his face with his thick tongue. Standing, Clark moved him away before gently pulling Robin to his feet. He put his arms around him, holding him close. Robin sobbed and cried against his strong chest. Clark ran his hand through his hair.

"That's right, Richard, let it all out."

For the next fifteen minutes Clark held onto Robin tight, letting him cry to his heart's content. Soon, his sobs died down and he could breathe properly again. When all was quiet, Clark lessened his hold, rubbing soothing circles on his back. Robin sniffed, feeling even more exhausted than he had in a while.

"I…I want W-Wayne Manor to become a m-museum and I g-give Wayne E-Enterprises to a-anyone who wants it," Robin said between sniffs and shuddering breaths. "If B-Barbra wants it, th-then give it to h-her. I d-don't want the B-Batcave messed with. Leave everything as it is n-now." Clark let him go when he stepped back. Robin wiped his face with the back of his arm and took a deep, slightly shuddering breath. "Everyone knows that B-Bruce was Batman, right?"

"Yes. Everyone was surprised to find out. They made a statue of both of them to place on Wayne Manor's property. People have been leaving flowers on the porch and there have been a few candle light gatherings. Ace was buried near the front of the Manor. Bruce is with his parents along with Alfred in Gotham Cemetery. If you want to give your condolences, I can fly us there. You have to pay your respects at some point. It will only take ten minutes at most."

Robin thought about it for a bit. He nodded. "Yeah, I want to go."

Clark ran his hand through his soft hair. Getting up the courage to go through with it, Robin headed out of his room. Clark, Krypto, and him entered the living room. He walked to the table, where the others were having an early dinner.

"Robin and I are going to fly to Gotham," Clark told them. "He wants to pay respects to his family."

Standing up, Raven walked up to Robin. "Are you sure?" He nodded. "Alright, just be careful."

Clark smiled. After saying good-bye, they went to the roof. "You can ride on my back." Nodding, Robin clambered onto his back, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Okay, hold on."

Clark sky-rocketed high into the air, Krypto following right behind them. They reached the clouds within seconds, hiding themselves from prying eyes. Robin was lying on him as he stretched out fully, still holding on tight. His eyes were almost closed as he allowed the wind to blow through his hair and against his face. He wondered if going to Gotham in his condition was even a smart idea. Who knew how many people would be there. Besides, everyone knew who he was and, if they saw the President's speech on the matter, knew that he was forced to kill all of those people. But how many really believed it? How would people react if they saw him?

Ten minutes later, Clark touched down in a private spot of the cemetery where, luckily, no one could see that they flew in. Robin felt nervous; he was so close to Bruce's grave.

"I'll wait here," Clark said.

Swallowing, Robin nodded and walked into the dimming sunlight, feeling his legs turn to jelly. He knew where to go, having gone with Bruce to see his parents once before he left his side. Would he force himself to get there? Before he knew it, he was standing next to Bruce's parents' graves. Heart beating fast, Robin walked past them and found Bruce's grave. He swallowed hard, feeling his knees become weak. He slowly sat down, reading the gravestone.

**BRUCE ANTHONY WAYNE  
Beloved Father and Son  
One of the greatest heroes Gotham and the world has ever known**

Robin tried to keep it together, but the tears started falling. "I… What am I s-supposed to do? Ask you for f-forgiveness? I let you die. I could have stopped Terra from throwing that rock, but I just walked away. I left you alone, without saying good-bye. Wh-Why? Why did I let you d-die? You're dead because of me. Why should I ever think you'd forgive me?" Drawing his knees up, Robin cried hard. The wind picked up, causing the summer flowers to blow through the graves and over his head. "I-I need you B-Bruce. I n-need you so m-much."

Robin continued to sob and cry, the wind turning into a gust. Flower petals landed on the grave, rolling on by. A few seconds later, as a few petals passed in front of Bruce's name, Robin felt something on his shoulder. Lifting his head and jerking it around, he expected to see someone, but there was nothing. Tears falling, he looked away. Krypto was suddenly beside him, pushing his head against his arm. He whined as he tried pushing past it to lick his face. Taking a shuddering breath, Robin lifted his head and closed his eyes. Krypto licked his tears away. Clark stopped behind him.

"Bruce can forgive you, Richard, because he loved you." He smiled softly. "He always loved you."

Robin sniffed. Standing, he stared at Bruce's grave for a few more seconds before turning away. "I want to go home now."

Nodding, Clark picked him up and placed him on his back before taking off into the sky. Flower petals continued to fly in the wind, sailing across the graves of the cemetery. Behind Bruce's grave, the setting sun hit the stone, making it shine. If only Robin could have seen it…


	7. Almost There

Richard stared down at Robin in the darkness, his head tilted to the right slightly. "Why do you suppose Robin cries so much?"

"Because he's sad."

Richard looked at Slade. "I know that, but why?"

"I don't know."

Richard stood up from the floor. Walking over to Slade, he wrapped his arms around him. "I'm bored." Slade placed his arm over his shoulder, rubbing his back. Richard smiled, closing his eyes. "I'm glad I'm with you."

"The feeling is mutual."

"Good." Richard suddenly yawned. "I think my body is trying to tell me something."

"You have had trouble sleeping lately."

Richard let go and stepped back. Slade watched as he lay on his side and closed his eyes. Walking around behind him, he lay down and wrapped his arms securely around him. Richard held his arm to his chest. Slade stared down at him. He waited a long time before the boy fell asleep soundly. Slowly moving away, he stood up and looked at Robin. The half-naked teen had stopped crying. Something stirred inside of him then. Looking away, Slade brought out the shadow sword and vanished, needing to distract himself for the time being. He made a copy of himself and they began to fight.

* * *

Raven opened her eyes after gathering one last memory. She jumped when she saw Robin in front of her.

"Yes?"

"Going to tell me what you and Red have been doing to me?" he asked calmly, his face blank.

"How do you-?"

"Red told me when I asked him why you two were talking behind my back."

Raven looked at the floor. "Oh."

Robin blinked. "Tell me what you're doing."

There was a pause. Raven stood up and looked at him sincerely. Robin stared back with the same emotionless stare. He didn't seem angry about it, she noted. She placed her hand on his shoulder.

"We're trying to help you." Raven directed him towards the couch. They both sat down. Raven collected her thoughts before speaking again. "Deep in your subconscious, there are two places that hold things. The first one is where all of the bad memories go. Everyone knows about that place. In your case, another place appears out of nowhere, storing something else." Robin blinked but didn't say a word. "Red, Changeling, and I have been in this second place while you were asleep. You get in by way of a door. There is nothing beyond except darkness. Red and I discovered three people that are stuck inside. They can't get out. There was a fourth, but he died."

"How do you know?"

Raven was hoping to avoid all of this. But, she knew, Robin needed to know. "One of the three told us."

They stared at each other in silence for a bit. Robin scratched his head.

"What were you doing with your eyes closed then?"

"I was gathering memories."

"What?"

Raven heard the slight edge in his voice. "One of the three is being manipulated by the other. We're trying to convince him that the other is bad and dangerous. So by gathering the memories I have chosen, I can show them to this individual, to convince them to help."

"What do you need help doing?" Robin asked.

"As long as this other place stays within your subconscious, you can't get better," Raven further explained. "The place has to be destroyed if you hope to break free from your illness. But it can't until the three individuals inside are destroyed as well. Without this individual's help, the healing process can't work."

Robin thought for a moment. "What about the third person? Why aren't they helping?"

"Because he can't," Raven said. "He is in a deep sleep and only the first person can wake him."

"…What are these people like? Do we know them?"

"Erm…"

Robin's face stayed blank. "…When will this place be destroyed?"

Raven held back a sigh of relief. "We're going back in tonight, if you'll let us."

After staring at her a few seconds longer, Robin looked at the large windows that overlooked the city. It was a warm, sunny day. People were on the beach, seagulls were being fed and flying above the water, and there were a few surfers. Changeling and Cyborg were outside on the island, throwing rocks and hanging out. Deep in his weakened heart, Robin wanted to be out there with them, having fun and laughing over pranks and jokes. There was only one way he could be free and fully happy again. He slowly looked back at Raven.

"I want to get better."

Raven smiled softly, placing her delicate hand on Robin's. "We'll make you better."

Turning away, Robin ran his arm across his eyes and sniffed. Moving closer to him, Raven placed her arm over his shoulders and pulled him to her. She held his head to her chest, running her hand through his soft hair. Robin closed his eyes and sniffed again. The room was quiet for a while.

"What memories did you take?"

Raven didn't really expect him to ask that, given the circumstances. "The ones from the last few years. They're only copies though. I can't get rid of them. If I could, I would."

"Why do those memories have a connection with the three people?"

Raven wrapped her arms around him. "You won't like the answer."

"They have a connection with me."

Raven smiled weakly. Robin really was the greatest, young detective of their time.

"Yes, they do." Robin opened his eyes and blinked. Raven took a breath, knowing now that she had to tell him. "The youngest of the three is you, only he's Richard, not Robin. Then the one sleeping is the you from before this."

Raven wanted to avoid the third, but she knew Robin would ask, so she waited.

"And the third?"

Raven let out a quiet sigh. "It's a shadow form of Slade."

Raven felt the shiver run through him. "Even in death he's making me suffer."

"Yeah," Raven said softly. She smiled. "But he won't for much longer. I am confident the place will be destroyed tonight. Red and Changeling are more than willing to try. With these memories, we can convince Richard that he's truly evil."

Robin blinked a few times before closing his eyes. It didn't take him very long to fall asleep. When the tower was silent, Raven carefully laid Robin on the couch on his side before vanishing and reappearing outside. Cyborg looked up at her from his lying position.

"Hey Rae."

Changeling came up the bank, soaking wet. Turning into a dog, he shook himself dry. His fur puffed out. All you could see were his fast blinking eyes. He then turned back into his human form and ran up to them. Raven looked at him.

"Tonight we are going into that room and showing Richard the memories. I modified them a bit, to avoid the more gruesome images. Robin's sleeping on the couch right now, so don't disturb him."

Changeling nodded. "You got it dude."

"Good. I need to pick Red up soon. What do you want on your pizzas?"

"Veggies!"

"Meat!"

Cyborg sat up and he and Changeling glared at each other. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Veggies!"

"Meat!"

"Veggies!"

"Meat!"

"Veggies!"

"Meat!"

"Veggies-meat! Veggies-meat! Veggies-meat!"

Raven just shook her head before turning around and heading back for the tower. Changeling and Cyborg kept on arguing about what kind of pizza to have. She vanished on the spot, reappearing in her room. Going to her shelf, she checked to see if she had enough salt and then looked at her book spines. She pulled out a book of spells and quickly went through it, trying to see if there was anything to help the sleeping Robin wake up easier with the help of Richard. She sighed when she found none.

"We're going to have to do this the hard, old-fashioned way," Raven muttered.

Turning around, she walked out of her room, the door sliding shut behind her.

* * *

That night, everyone was in the living room. Raven was setting up the circles of salt in front of the couch. The table had been moved for more room. Robin was getting situated on the couch, laying his full body across it. Red made him comfortable with a pillow on one end. Once he was relaxed—or as relaxed as he could be—he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Red ran his hand through his hair.

"After tonight, everything will return to normal and then we can get married and start that family. You'll never have to run away again."

Raven finished her diagram. Going to the couch, she placed a hand on Robin's head. He flinched.

"I'm going to put you to sleep." Robin took a relaxing breath. "You will know the outcome in the morning." Raven's hand began to glow. Robin's mind drifted and his eyelids became much heavier. Red's soft voice was the last thing he heard before falling into a deep sleep. Raven's hand stopped glowing and she stepped back. "Alright, are we ready?"

Red nodded. Changeling stepped into the first circle. Looking at Robin one last time, Red turned and went to his circle. Raven took the middle one. All three sat down and relaxed their bodies and minds. Raven spoke her chant. Their bodies glowed briefly and their souls came out, flying over to Robin's body. Cyborg and Starfire made sure the three friends were all right before sitting down and waiting.

Three black figures appeared in a place filled with staircases and doors. They turned into Changeling, Raven, and Red. Once their headaches passed, they headed for the door. Once there, Raven turned to the boys.

"We know the plan?"

"Yeah, distract Slade if he shows up, you show Richard the memories next to Robin, and convince him to help," Red said. "We'll try to give you enough time."

"And I will try and convince Richard to hear us out," Changeling said. "I'm the most likeable since I'm not much older than him. He might agree to see the memories if I talk to him."

Raven nodded. "Good, then let's go."

Turning back to the door, she opened it. Darkness lay beyond. Once ready, they stepped through, the door closing behind them.


	8. Its Over, Said Its Over, Goodbye

**Note: **The ending is a bit rushed, but I liked it better than my original idea

**SladinForever**

* * *

The room was still exactly the same as it had been all those other times. Turning into a pterodactyl, Changeling lowered his wings so that Red and Raven could climb onto his back. When they were sitting, he lifted his giant, wide wings, flapped them up and down once, and then took flight. Air blew their hair back as he flew through the darkness, in the direction they always took. Reaching into his back pocket, Red pulled out a shuriken wheel, flicked the blades into position, and held it in his lap. He looked at Raven, grinning, and tapped his temple.

"This time, I'll be ready."

Almost soon after he said this, Shadow Slade appeared diagonally from him, spinning around in mid-air. Raven jumped sideways in surprise before his foot connected with Red's chest. Scrambling to grab the shuriken, he fell towards the floor. Feeling the sudden weightless change on his back, Changeling turned his head and saw Red dropping from the air like a dead weight. Eyes widening, he quickly swerved and dove after him. Slade had vanished while Raven floated in mid-air, searching for Robin and Richard. She spotted them quickly and teleported to them. Richard was standing away from his older self. Slade had spotted the flying dinosaur not too far from their destination and told him to stay away from Robin. Raven appeared by his legs, looking at Richard apologetically.

Back in the air, Changeling had grabbed Red's leg with one claw and descended towards the floor. The thief lifted his head and chest, holding onto the shuriken with one hand. He snatched at and then grabbed Changeling's leg, pulling himself up. When he was holding on, he slipped his leg out of the claw and then jumped down to the floor. He landed in a crouch, both hands and the shuriken touching the floor. Changeling came out of the dive and flew towards Raven, Richard, and Robin to help her out. Richard glared at them in anger.

"What part of leave us alone don't you understand?"

Landing close-by Raven, Changeling folded his wings and then transformed back into human form. He walked over to stand beside her.

"Sorry, but this is very important," Raven said. "We came back for, hopefully, one last time. I know you don't believe us now about Slade, but you will after I show you Robin's memories."

"Robin has no memories!"

"I swear on my mother's grave that he does, Richard."

Richard actually blinked at hearing her say that. Was she making a false promise? But who would do that using their own dead mother? Now he wasn't so sure who to believe.

"You really do have Robin's memories?" he asked, still skeptical.

"She sure does," Changeling said. "Raven can't make memories out of nothing. These memories are modified, but real. We didn't include all of the horrible things Slade did to Robin because you're too young. So hear us out and let Raven show them to you. Please. We just want our friend back."

Swallowing, Richard looked over and saw Red and Slade fighting a long ways away. Slade was hacking and slashing with the shadow sword while Red blocked with his Windmill Shuriken. Throwing his arm out, he knocked him back several feet. Letting it hang loosely in his hand, Red charged Slade as he recovered. Looking back at Raven, Richard moved closer.

"What do I have to do?"

Back at the fight, Slade lifted his sword horizontally, blocking a shuriken blade. Red quickly ducked and spun, aiming the shuriken low. Slade jumped in place and then kicked him in the face. Red's body twisted like a hurricane as he flew back, crashing into the floor. Landing on his back, his arms flopped onto the floor, spread away from his body. He looked up with one eye closed and saw Slade falling towards him, the sword held above his head. Red quickly lifted his right arm, blocking the blade as it came at his face. Slade landed with his legs on either side of him and instantly jumped back. Placing his hands behind his head, Red jumped to his feet and threw the large shuriken at him. It spun swiftly, looking like a blur as it flew towards Slade. Holding the sword by his side with both hands, he waited for the right moment before slashing at it sideways. Red's eyes widened when he cut right through it like butter. The two halves stopped spinning and flew past his body, sparks flying.

With the advantage, Slade vanished and reappeared behind Red, without being detected, and lunged the blade at his vulnerable back. Right then, Changeling pounced him as a green wolf, biting and snarling. He knocked the man clear off his feet. Slade attempted to slice into his furry chest, but he jumped back just in time. The fur on his back bristled as he growled angrily at him. Red turned around to see what had happened, thankful that Changeling had been so close. Slade slowly got to his feet.

"When are you going to learn to stay out?"

Not answering, Red and Changeling charged him at the same time. Reaching behind his back, Slade pulled the other sword out, held his arms halfway out to the side, and gripped the hilts tight. Both young men jumped at him at the same time, Changeling aiming a paw at his arm and Red attempting a butterfly kick at his shoulder. At the same time, Slade stopped them with one blade each, knocking the wolf back and blocking Red's foot. Changeling landed and slid back on his paws. Red pushed off the blade, jumped over Slade, and landed behind him in a crouch. He quickly tried a leg sweep, but Slade stopped it short by turning sideways and slamming his foot onto his ankle. Red gritted his teeth in slight pain, feeling it sprain. Lifting the blade, Slade held the tip to his nose, staring down at him.

"You should have stayed home."

Lifting the blade, he swiftly slashed down. There was a sudden blur between them and then Slade flew back unexpectedly. He hit the floor with a loud crash and then slid back. Red was looking up, his mouth slightly open with surprise in his eyes.

"R-Robin?"

Standing in front of him was Robin, staring over at Slade with emotionless eyes, the same ones he had the last few years. He was standing perfectly straight and seemed perfectly okay, like he hadn't been asleep this entire time. Slade lay motionless for a few seconds before he slowly got to his feet, his hidden eye glaring dangerously at him. He stood with his knees partly bent, his arms hanging loosely at his sides.

"So awake at last."

Robin didn't blink as he continued to stare at Slade. Stepping up several feet behind him, Raven held Richard at her side, her arm and cloak draped around him. Changeling turned back, smirking at the turn of events.

"It's over, Slade," Raven said. "You have no power over Richard or Robin anymore. You lost. Again." Slade continued to glare at Robin, who still hadn't blinked. "Richard finally got to see you for who you really are: a heartless, murderous, monster."

Slade's hands gripped the sword hilts tight. With inhuman speed, he ran towards Robin, the blades trailing behind him. Red quickly scrambled to his feet and stumbled back, forgetting about his ankle for the moment. Robin stood absolutely still, even as Slade tried to slice his chest with the blades in an X formation. In an instant, he slashed nothing but air. Robin was now behind him, acting strangely calm. Peeping around Raven's cloak, Richard, with shining wet eyes, saw the horrendous brand on his back. He remembered the memory of how he got it when Raven showed them to him. Slade had senselessly attacked and beat him into a half-dead, bloody and bruised mass of flesh before sitting on top of him, taking out a knife, and carving the _S_ into his skin. Not wanting to look at it any longer, Richard quickly buried his face into Raven's side, crying silently.

"It's over, Slade," Robin said. Slade jerked around, startled. "It's about time we ended this once and for all."

Slade growled. "I will not let you win. You weren't destined for a happy ending. I will keep making you suffer!"

Slade attacked again, but Robin easily dodged. The villain stepped one foot past him as he missed, but quickly spun, slashing horizontally at him. Lifting his hand swiftly, Robin grabbed the blade and pulled the sword out of his grip. It vanished like smoke. Gripping the final sword with both hands, Slade hacked and slashed at him, but he kept lazily dodging the blade. Changeling and Red ran over to Raven, still holding Richard with her arm. Crouching in front of him, Red gently touched his shoulder. Richard looked at him and sniffed. Red smiled at him.

"Thanks for helping Robin." Richard nodded. Red stood back up and looked to see where Slade and Robin were. Slade was really getting pissed off. "What are we supposed to do now?"

Just then, the door that was way far away slowly appeared. It creaked open of its own accord, revealing the white light beyond. Raven moved the cloak off Richard and moved him away from her legs. He looked up at her.

"Go through the door. The second you enter the light, you will vanish. Don't be afraid."

"Will it hurt?" Richard asked with worried eyes.

"No. This death isn't the same as real death," Raven explained. "You will cease to exist. That may sound like a terrible thing, but we will always remember what you did for our Robin. Thank you for saving him."

Richard smiled. "You're welcome."

Turning to the door, he held his head up high and walked toward it. Not far from the tiny group, Slade jumped away from Robin and then looked back. He gritted his teeth when he saw Richard move towards the door. Spinning around, he ran towards them. High above, a crack appeared in the darkness, creating many lines in a random pattern. Richard's back was the only thing left still within the room.

"Richard, stop!"

Changeling and Raven turned around while Red looked up. Digging his feet into the floor, he held his hands out, stopping Slade from going any further. Richard vanished through the light. It flashed, somehow creating wind. Slade shoved Red aside and stepped to the door. He knew he couldn't go through, otherwise he would also vanish. Angry that this was happening, he spun around, gripped the hilt tight, and attacked Red. He stepped one foot back, tilting his body back as far as he could without falling or getting hit by the blade. Quickly regaining his balance, he jumped back. Robin was suddenly there, making him jump in surprise. Slade stopped, curling his other hand into a fist.

Something suddenly fell in between them. Red jerked his head up and saw that the cracks were getting thicker and pieces of ceiling were falling like snow. Robin stepped forward so he was in front of him.

"Red, you need to leave."

Red quickly looked at him. The room was falling apart. Raven and Changeling were already entering the door to leave.

"What's going to happen to you?" he asked.

Robin stared at Slade, who just stood there, before looking at Red. "We'll be destroyed with the room. You have to leave before it swallows you up too. If you get stuck here, your soul will never return to your body. Once we're gone, Robin can return to the life he was meant to have. With you."

"If you and Slade have to stay here, then why did Richard leave?"

"Richard was a part of Robin's soul that he lost when he gave in to the real Slade," Robin explained. "Once Richard passed through that door, his soul would reconnect with Robin's, helping him return to normal. Robin will be back to his old self in just a few months time."

Red smiled softly in gratitude. "Thank you. I just wish it didn't have to come to this. But now you can be at peace."

"You're welcome," Robin said. "Now go. If the door closes, you won't be able to get out."

Nodding, Red turned around and ran for the door. The room was now half destroyed, the pieces of darkness still falling to reveal white underneath. Hearing what would happen if the door closed with Red still in it, a dark smirk formed on Slade's black face. The young man passed him, not knowing his sordid plan.

"I have a better idea." Robin looked up at him. "Without Red by his side, Robin will never find happiness again. So maybe I should _destroy the door_."

Slade suddenly vanished. Red was almost to the door when he reappeared to the right of it with the katana in hand. Gripping the hilt tight, he slashed at it diagonally. Robin was suddenly there, stopping the blade with his hand. Red slid to a stop just inches from the light.

"Robin deserves a happy ending," the subconscious Robin said. "You do not." Slade pulled the blade free. "Red, leave."

Jerking out of his shock, Red nodded and moved towards the door again. Slade tried to attack Robin again, but he quickly jumped in the air and kicked him back. Once Red was through the door, it closed on its own and then slowly vanished. Slade regained his balance, saw the door gone, and then got very angry.

"You little shit!"

Slade took a step, but Robin stretched out his hand. Slade stopped, his body almost falling. Lowering his arm, Robin stared at him. The room continued to break and turn white, but they ignored it.

"Slade, you have to let him go. It's over. _We're_ over. It was over the minute Robin killed you with the twin swords. Don't you understand that?"

Slade gritted his teeth in anger. "I will not accept this. I will find a way to ruin his life again."

"How can you do that if you're dead?" Slade didn't know how to retort. "That's right, you can't. This was your last chance and it failed. But it was for the best. You ruined Robin's life. You gave him an ultimatum: be by your side forever or kill Red. That is not a choice. I know you don't believe me or anyone else for that matter, but it's true. For the rest of his life, Robin has to live with the memories of killing thousands of people, killing the people close to him, and witnessing your cruelty. You told him you loved him, but you abused him for years, forcing him to do unspeakable things. Can you really just stand there and still say that?" Slade didn't reply. Robin tried to find a way to convince him, but how? Slade's eye slowly widened. Robin had turned his back on him, showing him the horrendous scar. "…This brand was not an act of love."

The floor under their feet cracked and broke as Slade continued to stare at him. Soon, the black of his body cracked and broke away, revealing his true colors. At Robin's feet, a light began to form. It traveled up along his body, swallowing him. They were silent as they began to disappear, along with this world. The darkness around Slade's body was soon gone. From the top of his mask, a crack formed and traveled down the front. It soon broke in two and fell, dissolving away before it could hit the floor.

* * *

Sunlight poured in through a window. It filled a large bedroom, warming the carpet, desk, and metal sliding door. On the bed, lying on his side with the blanket up to his chest, Robin's eyes tightened and then slowly opened. The sun was glowing on his face. Lowering his hands from his face, he slowly sat up, placing a hand to his head. He almost felt…normal. His door slid open a few seconds later. Looking up, he saw Raven walk in, smiling faintly.

"I sensed you were awake." Robin lowered his hand. Raven sat on the edge of his bed. "Great news. The room is gone. How do you feel?"

Lifting his right hand to the left side of his neck, Robin scratched at it. "Okay, I guess."

"Well that's a good sign. Do you want breakfast?"

Robin gave a small nod. "Okay."

Smiling, Raven stood up and headed for his door. "I'll see you out there."

Raven left, the door closing behind her. Robin stared at it for a few seconds before pulling the blanket off his legs and standing up. Going to his window, he looked out at the city, not a single cloud in the sky. The heat of the sun warmed his face and bare chest. It helped wake him up and he felt fine. Not great, but fine. Reaching out, Robin grasped the handle and opened the window. A cool breeze entered the room and made his hair dance faintly. He could hear the waves crashing into the side of the island and the seagulls calling. It was actually music to his ears.

Closing his eyes, Robin stood tall, inhaled the wind, and smiled.

**T H E** — **E N D**


End file.
